


A Most Peculiar Way

by slightestwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has tentacles and they want to get to know Blaine better. AKA a nice healthy dose of indulgently inaccurate alien/astronaut smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Peculiar Way

After the alien -  _Kurt_ , he insists on being called Kurt - finishes explaining his own mission to the rest of Blaine’s team, he convinces Blaine to go back to his “living space” (Kurt says it with finger quotes and everything) to compare vitals and notes about their body systems.

For one brief, hysterical moment, Blaine almost compliments him on the good pick-up line. He blames it on the fact that out of all the many-limbed aliens he had to run into, he runs into a tall, ethereally pale, gorgeous one with a voice so soft and high it’s almost melodic.

(Blaine’s really starting to wonder if there isn’t some aphrodisiac space pollen at play here too.)

“If you don’t mind me saying, you’re very skittish, Blaine Anderson of Earth,” Kurt says as soon as they’re inside his shuttle, which looks more like a loft than a spacecraft. There’s a huge bed in one corner, a medical area in another, and one wall is just a row of control consoles and lab equipment and what must be computers, buzzing and beeping softly.

“I’ve never encountered an alien species before,” Blaine says sheepishly, once he realizes Kurt is standing by the doorway and watching him carefully. “On Earth we have these- these narrow-minded stereotypes about, um, alien abductions, and–”

“Say no more,” Kurt says with a laugh, walking over to one of the computers and tapping a few buttons. Blaine nearly gasps out loud when everything dims, all the technology along that wall going to sleep. “There. The last thing we need is interruptions. Would you be more comfortable on the exam table or the bed?”

“Just… what kind of tests do you have in mind?” Blaine asks, swallowing. Maybe he wasn’t so off about the pick-up line after all.

“Blood pressure, body temperature, maybe a prick of your finger for blood, for some more in depth analysis.” Kurt shrugs. “You’re safe here, I promise. I know the boots make me look very intimidating, but I have no desire to hurt you in any way, Blaine.”

Blaine meets Kurt’s eyes - so clear and blue-green, so human even if he isn’t - and nods slowly. “Then I’d rather sit on the bed, if you don’t mind.”

Kurt grins. “Smart choice. Now spacesuit off, please. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Blaine sputters, starts to blush as he walks to the side of Kurt’s bed closer to the desk, unzipping his suit while Kurt gathers up containers and gadgets in his arms and brings them over.

Stepping out of the suit isn’t as embarrassing as it could be, since Blaine’s wearing a standard issue dark undershirt and sweatpants underneath, but he doesn’t miss the way Kurt’s eyes drag slowly down his body, staring shamelessly once Blaine is down to his socks and what are essentially his pajamas.

“You’re fit,” Kurt says, stepping forward to brush his fingers over the muscle of Blaine’s shoulder, down his arm, and Blaine tries not to lean into the touch. “In good shape for your form.”

“Uh, thanks,” Blaine mumbles, and he’s almost surprised when Kurt laughs, nose scrunching up a little with it.

Kurt steps back after a few seconds, pulling at the straps of his jacket. Blaine’s heart starts to beat a little faster, wondering what they look like - the  _extra_  limbs Kurt casually mentioned having earlier, that make up the strange bulkiness of his torso.

Blaine sucks in a sharp breath when Kurt finishes with the last few straps, dropping the complicated jacket to the floor. He’s shirtless underneath, as pale and lean as Blaine imagined, but there are these slender appendages that line his sides, too thin to be arms, flushed a dark pink on the undersides. Blaine watches them curl and twist, moving on their own while Kurt groans and rolls his shoulders, and it hits him so suddenly he’s surprised it’s taken minutes to realize what they are.

“You have tentacles,” Blaine gasps, watching them move, watching them swell and  _grow_ , catching a glimpse of tiny, circular pads on the undersides that he thinks might actually be suction cups.

“How observant of you,” Kurt says, sounding almost bored, but his eyes are bright, the tilt of his head curious. “I’m guessing you have none under your shirt.”

Blaine shakes his head, debating it for a few seconds before realizing he doesn’t have much to lose and pulling the shirt up over his head, letting it fall to the floor next to his suit. The look Kurt gives him makes his stomach twist, and he tries not to notice the tentacles lowest on Kurt’s torso growing thicker, longer, flushing darker in color.

“All of your species have them?” Blaine asks.

“Most. Some people are born without, or have them removed, though it’s very painful.” Kurt steps forward, and Blaine feels suddenly nervous, watching the tentacles move at Kurt’s sides like impatient cat tails, flicking and curling. He has no idea what they’re capable of, what Kurt plans to  _do_ –

“They’re not poisonous and they can’t hurt you any more than you can hurt me,” Kurt says, interrupting Blaine’s thoughts. “Your face is so easy to read, Blaine.”

“And- and they’re, um–” Blaine stutters, and Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine, wrapping a tentacle around Blaine’s wrist and tugging him closer. Blaine tries not to squeak at the warm, smooth tentacle curled around his wrist, the way it seems to pulse in time with Kurt’s heartbeat, a steady rhythm under the skin. He can feel the grip of the suction cups, too, and it makes him want to squirm.

“They’re just like hands,” Kurt says softly, like he’s trying to soothe Blaine.

“They’re warm,” Blaine breathes, staring down between them as two of Kurt’s longer tentacles circle around his bare waist and slowly drag him closer, much stronger than they look, like they’re all muscle.

Blaine looks up just in time to see Kurt’s grin when he says, “I think they like you.”

“You’re messing with me,” Blaine says once he realizes, and he laughs shortly and resists the urge to grab at Kurt, to grab at the tentacles holding him still right now. “God, you’re– you don’t have to play games with me, Kurt. I’m a scientist.”

“What’s science without a little fun?” Kurt says with a pout, but he finally gives in. “But alright, I’ll stop teasing. Do you mind if I take your pulse now, Blaine?”

Blaine hesitates, feels almost  _embarrassed_  at the way his body is responding to the tentacles still squeezing around his waist, keeping him in place, the suction cups fluttering over his skin.

“Can I go sit down first?”

“If you want,” Kurt says, releasing Blaine’s waist. Blaine glances down when he walks over to sit at the edge of the bed and his stomach tightens at the tiny red marks dotting his skin from Kurt’s tentacles.

“Don’t worry, they’ll fade,” Kurt says in a soft voice, kneeling on the bed next to Blaine. One of the tentacles right underneath his arm glides up Blaine’s bare chest, the tip of it pressing down gently over the pulse point on his neck, and Blaine’s breath hitches.

“What- what are you doing?”

“Taking your pulse. They’re more sensitive to the feeling than my fingers are.” As Kurt says it, another tentacle presses over the pulse point on Blaine’s wrist, and a third wriggles underneath the waistband of his sweatpants, pressing right next to his hipbone.

“Is all of that really necessary?” Blaine asks, voice cracking, heat flushing his skin from the tentacle that’s now dangerously close to his cock, but Kurt just hums.

“Hush. I’m counting. Your heart is moving quite fast. Are you afraid?”

“I’m- I’m just nervous,” Blaine stutters out, feeling each tentacle press harder at his skin, the sudden pressure over his pulse points making him dizzy.

Kurt pauses for a second, eyes widening before a grin starts to tug at his mouth.

“What?” Blaine asks.

“Oh, Blaine. That’s not fear at all, is it?” Kurt’s smiling now, and Blaine shivers as the lowest tentacle starts to stroke over his hipbone, the suction cups dragging slow over his skin. “Mmm, that’s  _arousal_.”

“No,” Blaine says immediately, and oh god, he’s  _blushing_. “No, that’s definitely fear.”

“My senses are stronger than yours, earthling,” Kurt says happily. “Your delightfully obvious human pheromones are telling me otherwise. And judging by the way your phallus has started to respond as well–”

The tentacle near his hip slips down lower, just brushing over the shape of Blaine’s cock through his underwear, and Blaine jerks back. “Okay, okay, please do  _not_  call it a phallus, first of all.”

“Then what should I call it?” Kurt asks, puzzled.

“I don’t–” Blaine pauses just before he says  _penis_. “Cock,” he says instead, feeling like a teenager all over again, his face getting hotter. “But I’d rather you didn’t talk about it at all. Can we maybe do that blood sample now? Please tell me it’s going to hurt.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, all of his tentacles retracting, and Blaine slumps back on the bed in relief.

“I’ve changed my mind about the blood sample.”

“You- you have?” Blaine asks, eyes widening as Kurt crawls toward him, long legs straddling Blaine’s hips where Blaine is lying back on the bed. He feels pinned, trapped, but Kurt’s  _right_ , it’s not fear at all, even though Blaine’s never been in a situation like this before. 

(There definitely has to be some sort of sex pollen at play here.)

“I have, Blaine. A semen sample would do just as nicely, I think.”

“Oh god,” Blaine moans, letting his head fall back to the mattress. The alien wants to have sex with him. The gorgeous, tentacle-y alien wants his  _come_.

“Come on, you’re already halfway there,” Kurt whispers, stroking his fingers down over the shape of Blaine’s cock, where it’s straining in his sweatpants. “I can make it worth your while.”

“You have to realize how cheesy that sounds,” Blaine says with a short laugh, glancing up, but Kurt doesn’t look bothered. He’s smirking, his tentacles curled down at his sides like they’re getting ready to strike.

“Have you ever experienced multiple orgasms, Blaine?” Kurt leans down, lips brushing Blaine’s ear, tentacles tickling his sides. “My tentacles secrete a natural lubricant that’s known to heighten sexual pleasure. That’s nothing new for my species, of course, but on a human…” Kurt leans back up, staring down at Blaine, and Blaine sucks in a sharp breath as the tentacles grip his sides, holding him down on the bed. “Well, I’m guessing it will feel  _very_  good.”

“Fuck,” Blaine swears, pulse racing as the lower tentacles hook into the waistband of Blaine’s sweatpants, dragging them slowly down. “And what do you get out of it?”

“Samples of your DNA and sexual pleasure. I thought that was obvious.”

“And you won’t–” Blaine swallows, turns his head because Kurt’s heavy gaze is making him dizzy. “You won’t hurt me? Or- or infect me with some kind of disease–”

“Mm, no, Blaine. I promise. They wouldn’t let me travel if I did. I assume the same is true for you? Your human doctors do tests on you before you leave?”

“That’s true,” Blaine says, breath hitching as the tentacles squeeze tighter around his stomach, his hips, his thighs where his sweatpants are pushed down. “God, I can’t believe I’m agreeing, but–”

“You won’t regret it,” Kurt says, smiling widely now, looking a lot less intimidating - younger, almost, with his face scrunched up. “Oh, I have such plans for you.” He stands up, tentacles reluctantly letting go of Blaine. “Finish undressing for me while I fix the bed.”

Blaine slides off the bed with as much grace as he can muster, shoving his pants and underwear down, thankful that Kurt’s too busy putting some blanket over the bed to stare at him in that way that makes Blaine squirm. “What’s that?”

“It will absorb all your fluids for me to test later,” Kurt says happily, spreading it out across the bed.

“How… charming,” Blaine says shortly. He steps out of his clothes, taking his socks off as an afterthought, and when he turns around, he gasps. Kurt’s naked. Kurt is  _naked_  and his cock is kind of…  _huge_. Like, the guys in porn that Blaine watches and feels guilty about after, huge.

“You’re staring,” Kurt comments, stepping closer to Blaine. “Was it not what you expected? There aren’t many differences between our bodies - besides the tentacles, obviously, but–”

“No, you look.” Blaine pauses, forces himself to meet Kurt’s eyes instead. “You look amazing.”

Kurt flushes, looking pleased. “Oh. Well that’s good. You’re quite handsome as well, although…” Kurt trails off, stepping close enough that Blaine realizes Kurt’s a few inches taller than him, even without the boots. “Although I miss the view when you’re turned around like this.”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, and then he almost laughs out loud. The situation is so  _absurd_ , but he can feel his blush coming back in full force anyway. “Are you saying you like my butt?”

“I’m saying I like it a  _lot_ ,” Kurt groans, one of the lower tentacles sliding over Blaine’s hip, the tapered tip of it dipping just between his cheeks. Blaine jumps, feeling his stomach jolt, hot and nervous.

“If we’re really going to– can I lie down first, please?”

“Right,” Kurt says, distracted. “No, that’s a good idea. Please.” He lets go of Blaine’s ass and Blaine stumbles over to the bed, lying on top of the sheet.

“There we go,” Kurt whispers, kneeling over Blaine again, letting his tentacles slide over Blaine’s chest, his stomach, dragging wetly across his skin.

“What is–” Blaine starts, looking down his chest, but Kurt just smiles.

“Natural lubricant, remember? As they swell, they make more of it. Don’t worry, I’ll still have plenty to work you open with,” Kurt purrs.

“Oh- oh god,” Blaine moans, lying back, letting the tentacles glide over him, leaving their wet trails. “So you’re going to–”

“Bury myself inside you? Mmm, yes, Blaine. I look forward to it. But relax, now, you’re far from ready for that yet.”

“Okay,” Blaine says, gasping as one of the tentacles curls to form a slick, loose grip around his cock, stroking slowly. He tries to keep his hips still, tries not to focus too much on how  _good_  it feels when the uneven surface of the suction cups grazes over the tip of his cock, the sensitive ridge right beneath the head.

He can feel his blood pounding, a warm heaviness settling in his veins and making arousal twist hotter in his stomach as the tentacles have their fill of touching him, covering him with their lubricant until his skin is glistening with it like sweat.

“I- I want more,” Blaine grits out, arching underneath Kurt, flushing when he realizes Kurt’s been watching him this whole time, slowly stroking his own cock with his hand.

“You’re already feeling it, aren’t you?” Kurt asks, but all Blaine can do is whine as a tentacle drags down to the base of his cock, slipping between his legs to brush over his balls. “They’re so eager to open you up, Blaine. Can you see the way they’ve gotten thicker?”

Blaine moans, legs falling open to let the tentacle dip lower, over the sensitive skin under his balls, down to his hole. There’s another tentacle pressing its suction cups over the taut skin of Blaine’s nipples and it’s so  _much_ , being touched so many places at once, nerve-endings buzzing from all the sensation.

“It’s wonderful, watching your body react,” Kurt says in awe, using his free hand to drag his fingers down Blaine’s stomach, scratching through the coarse hair low on his belly. “You feel pleasure so eagerly, your vitals spiking from it even as the body begs for more.”

“Can we just–” Blaine cuts off with a gasp as the slippery tip of a tentacle starts to rub over his hole, tracing the rim and flicking at the twitching muscle like a very long, insistent tongue. The thought makes Blaine’s blood hot. “Can we stop with the philosophical dirty talk and just  _fuck_ me, Kurt, please.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, letting go of his cock and meeting Blaine’s heavy-lidded gaze. “Very well." 

Blaine watches as the tentacles retract, instantly missing their warmth, the constant sliding and the way they covered him. They apparently have other plans, though, because the two lowest grip tightly around Blaine’s thighs, lifting his legs at the knee and spreading him open wide.

Blaine flushes, closing his eyes. He can feel cool air over his hole when the tentacles slide lower down his thighs, pressing into his cheeks and tugging them apart, exposing him.

"Oh, you’re going to need a lot of help before you’re open enough for me,” Kurt murmurs, mostly to himself. “Have you done this before?”

Blaine’s finding it hard to focus on Kurt’s words when one of the thinner tentacles starts brushing over his hole, leaking wet over the skin until it’s slippery. “Only- only with myself. I’ve never had sex with anyone, no.”

“Never,” Kurt repeats, looking shocked, and it isn’t doing a whole lot to help the uncomfortable embarrassment Blaine feels. “ _Never_? Really? But you’re so… appealing.”

“Training for space travel didn’t leave a lot of time for boyfriends,” Blaine mumbles, shifting under the gentle pressure of the tentacle, feeling it slip and drag at his rim. “I can take it, please, just–” Blaine swallows a moan when Kurt pets down over his cock, where Blaine’s so hard, so turned on he can feel pre-come smear over his belly. “Go slow.”

“Relax for me,” Kurt says softly, his thumb stroking slowly up and down the length of Blaine’s cock, and Blaine lets out a shaky breath, grabbing at the sheet on either side of him as the tip of Kurt’s tentacle slips inside his hole, stretching him open the same way two or three of Blaine’s fingers would. It doesn’t go in far, but it doesn’t pull out, either, keeping Blaine open, even as he tries to clench around it.

“Oh god,” Blaine groans, bearing back on the tentacle, shivering when it squirms inside him. It’s been a while - Blaine’s been too busy preparing for their mission the past month to masturbate beyond the quick jerk-off in the shower - but the stretch doesn’t burn as much as it usually does, either because it’s so slippery or because Blaine’s so  _desperate_  for it, aching for more already.

“I wonder how many you could take,” Kurt says as the tentacle in his ass starts to stroke slowly in and out, the ones holding him open twitching over Blaine’s skin like they don’t want to keep still, like they’re thinking about filling him as well.  _Fuck_. “Two would fit inside you so nicely, Blaine.”

“Okay,” Blaine says without thinking, and Kurt looks taken aback, the tentacle stilling where it’s pressed inside. He squeezes at the base of Blaine’s cock, probably not even on purpose, but Blaine still groans at the tight pressure, the way it staves off his building orgasm.

“You’re sure?”

“Uh huh,” Blaine says, breath hitching as he feels the tip of another tentacle start to slide over his hole, getting him slick, rubbing where Blaine is already stretched around a tentacle. “I- I want you to fuck me, after this,” Blaine says with a blush, but Kurt’s eyes just get darker, his cock twitching in front of him.

“You’re impatient,” Kurt says, leaning down over Blaine’s body. Blaine moans, the sound broken and desperate, as he feels the second tentacle start to press in next to the first, slipping wetly inside Blaine and moving in tandem with the other tentacle. 

Kurt’s face is so close to his, that Blaine just closes his eyes and waits for Kurt’s lips to brush over his own as he says, “It’s okay, though. Impatient isn’t bad, and my tentacles  _really_  like you, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine chokes back a surprised noise when Kurt kisses him, lips just as soft and sweet as he imagined, moving easily with Blaine’s. Blaine kisses back eagerly, fingers digging into the blanket on either side of him, tentacles pressing into his thighs to keep his legs open when they get tired, almost closing even with the two tentacles working in and out of him.

Kurt still has two free tentacles, and Blaine’s mouth goes slack under Kurt’s as they glide over his stomach, extending to Blaine’s forearms and holding them down against the bed.

Blaine’s completely covered by Kurt, trapped under his body - his mouth, his tentacles, the seeking hands that cup the side of Blaine’s face as they kiss. He can barely focus on just the movement of the tentacles fucking into him because it’s all so  _much_ , so overwhelming, and yet Blaine can’t seem to stop his body from wanting more.

“Shh,” Kurt says, pulling back after a minute, and Blaine blinks his eyes open, realizing that he was moaning into the kisses, the sounds muffled against Kurt’s mouth. 

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine huffs out, toes curling as one of the tentacles drags just where Blaine needs it, gliding and curling over his prostate, massaging so more pre-come drips onto Blaine’s trembling stomach. A hot, heavy ache starts to build in the pit of his belly, balls tightening with the need to come.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Kurt says, voice low. “I can’t decide if I want to bury my tentacles inside you or keep using them to hold you down for me, spread open. They could squeeze tight enough so that you’d be left with marks on your thighs for  _days_ , Blaine,” Kurt whispers, sliding a hand between them to squeeze at Blaine’s cock again, and Blaine cries out, hips jerking under Kurt as he starts to come.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, the snap of tension and rush of heat that floods his body, makes him clench tightly around the tentacles that have stilled inside him as he rides out his pleasure.

Kurt’s staring down at him in fascination, eyes darting between Blaine’s face and the hand curled around Blaine’s cock, where come is still sliding down his knuckles. Blaine chokes out a laugh at the absurdity of the situation, feeling the tentacles around his thighs slowly unwind so Blaine can rest his unsteady legs back down on the bed, only wincing a little when the two in his ass drag out and leave him open and empty, clenching around nothing.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt says, and he sounds excited, more than a little pleased. “That was… exhilarating.” He wipes his hand off on the sheet next to them and Blaine tries not to roll his eyes at the thought of Kurt testing it later. “What’s your recovery time like?”

“Oh my god,” Blaine laughs again, turning his flushed face into his shoulder, feeling tentacles stroke slowly at his sides, making him shiver with little aftershocks of pleasure. “I- I don’t know.” Blaine licks his lips, meeting Kurt’s bright, curious eyes. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

Kurt groans, the tentacles suddenly squeezing at Blaine’s sides. Blaine swears he can feel them _pulse_. “Oh, you’re definitely getting one in your mouth,” Kurt says. Blaine feels his cock twitch weakly on his stomach, oversensitive but still half-hard.

“But the answer is yes,” Kurt continues, and Blaine almost moans out loud at the sight of a tentacle curling around Kurt’s own cock, leaving it slick with lubricant when it draws back. “Yes, I’m going to fuck you now. Are you ready?”

“Please,” is all Blaine manages, letting his head fall back to the bed as Kurt starts to press inside. His cock is thicker than his tentacles, a wide, blunt pressure pushing at his rim, stretching Blaine open. Blaine feels a hot tug in his stomach as the head of Kurt’s cock slips inside, tentacles squeezing at Blaine’s hips to keep him in place - as if he wants to do anything right now except push back onto Kurt’s cock until he’s full with it.

“Breathe,” Kurt reminds him, and Blaine obediently lets out a shaky breath, relaxing under the soothing strokes of the tentacles dragging over his skin so he’s not clenching down as hard. “There we go, sweetheart.”

“God, you’re- you’re  _big_ ,” Blaine chokes out. He can barely focus on anything else, only dimly aware that Kurt is petting at his thighs, fingers brushing over the little red marks left by the suction cups from his tentacles. He does notice the way Kurt’s eyes go dark, though, the hint of a possessive smirk as he grinds forward and Blaine cries out.

“Will you be alright if I move?”

“I’ll be worse if you don’t,” Blaine grits out. 

Kurt rolls his eyes in an almost familiar way now and Blaine feels the tentacles grip him in place again as Kurt starts to thrust, hips twisting forward and working his cock inside Blaine.

Kurt’s thrusts are purposeful, slow, and so much different from the way the tentacles felt moving inside. Blaine feels a hot pressure building at the base of his spine, an ache too deep to pinpoint each time Kurt’s cock drags out only to press back in at a pace that Blaine has no control over.

“I– harder, you can go harder,” Blaine pants, his cock already swelling over his stomach, back to being fully hard. Blaine blames whatever magical, sexy powers Kurt’s tentacles have for that, and for the kind of sluggish haze that’s keeping his muscles loose, his body open for Kurt.

“Your skin gets so red,” Kurt says in awe, a tentacle gliding up Blaine’s chest, sliding to the side of his neck and pressing down just enough to make Blaine’s breath catch. Blaine glances up, notices that Kurt’s still almost entirely pale, the only trace of a blush high in his cheeks. His hair is wild, though, lips red as they part around a groan. “Your body is so  _tight_.”

“Please,” Blaine moans, and is rewarded with a hard thrust, Kurt’s hips snapping forward and jolting Blaine up the bed a little. “Oh god, Kurt, just fuck me, please. Fuck,  _fuck_ –”

Kurt laughs, and Blaine doesn’t see what’s so funny when he’s so  _close_  already, desperate to lose himself to the feeling of Kurt fucking into him, but then he notices the tentacle resting over his throat sliding higher, the wet tip of it rubbing over Blaine’s lips.

Blaine blinks slowly, feeling his stomach tighten. “Kurt?”

“Open,” Kurt says sweetly, and Blaine does, lips parting as the tentacle eases inside, thick and heavy over his tongue, the surface uneven and slick.

Kurt starts to thrust again and Blaine doesn’t even think, closing his mouth around the tentacle and sucking  _hard_ , moaning around the few inches he can fit in his mouth.

Kurt lets out a breathy  _unh_  sound, head dropping back as he starts to slam his hips forward, driving his cock into Blaine. Blaine moans in relief again, stuffed full at both ends, hips arching off the bed only to find the rest of the tentacles winding around his arms and legs, holding him down to the bed, his wrists dragged up above his head and kept there.

Blaine feels exposed, feels helplessly submissive in a way that’s too overwhelming for him to think about. He gives in to exhaustion and lets his body go limp, sucking what he can of the tentacle in his mouth as heat twists higher and higher in his stomach, his whole body straining for orgasm.

All it takes is one of the free tentacles dragging over his cock, suction cups catching under the head and then rubbing up over the slit, where Blaine is so sensitive, and Blaine is coming with a muffled groan.

Blaine’s vision goes fuzzy, and he has to blink a few times before he sees that Kurt has stilled inside of him, watching Blaine with a look that’s almost  _dangerous_  as the tentacle retreats from Blaine’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Blaine gasps out, chest heaving. The tentacle wet with his spit slides over his cheek, tapping at his jaw almost affectionately.

“You’re so noisy,” Kurt says.

“You’re- you’re so–” Blaine cuts off, coughing, his voice hoarse from the sucking. “God, Kurt. Did you come?”

Kurt shakes his head, licking his lips. “Not yet. Trust me, Blaine. You’d feel it.”

Blaine shivers, trying to lift up but held in place by the tentacles still squeezing at his wrists, keeping him down. “Do you want me to, I don’t know. Jerk you off?” Kurt tilts his head, and Blaine licks his own lips, ducking his head before he adds, “Or suck you?”

“Your mouth is tempting, but no. You didn’t think I was done with you, did you?” Kurt grins, and oh, that look is  _definitely_  dangerous. “You come so easily, it’d be a shame to stop there.”

“But- but I just came twice. In like half an hour.  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groans, dropping his head back to the bed, and he feels the mattress shift as Kurt leans down over him until their faces are inches apart. His cock slips out, a wet drag that leaves Blaine empty and  _god_  that feels weird, being so open with nothing inside.

“I want to see the back of you again,” Kurt whispers heatedly, like it’s a secret.

“You mean my butt,” Blaine says, and he wants to laugh but he doesn’t quite have the energy for it, still stuck on the fact that Kurt apparently isn’t finished with him. “Just say you want to see my butt, I don’t–”

Before Blaine can finish, the tentacles holding him down are twining around his arms and legs and gripping tightly, manhandling his body until he’s turned over on the bed, on his elbows and knees. “Oh my god.”

The tentacles let go and Blaine slumps down on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels tentacles pulling at his thighs, tilting his ass back up high as Kurt settles behind him.

“Blaine Anderson,” Kurt purrs, and Blaine tries to twist around to look at him, but Kurt’s lying over his back, the length of his cock rubbing against Blaine’s thigh. Blaine feels his stomach twist hot when he realizes he  _does_  want more, wants Kurt back inside even though his body feels worn out, oversensitive everywhere.

“Yes?”

“I  _really_  like your butt,” Kurt says happily.

Blaine actually does laugh this time, the sound raspy and cut off as soon as Kurt’s pressing back inside. Blaine grabs at the blanket underneath him, fingers gripping and twisting in the material as he gets used to the stretch again, bearing back with the pressure of Kurt’s cock.

“What do you want?” Kurt asks, hips rolling forward, fucking into Blaine.

“More,” Blaine says immediately, feeling greedy, feeling flushed and shameless and  _god_ , is he really going to come again from this? “Just–  _more_ , fuck.”

“More?” Kurt echoes, grinding forward, and Blaine feels his stomach drop when a free tentacle wriggles its way up his thigh, rubbing around Blaine’s rim where he’s stretched open by Kurt’s cock. “How much more, Blaine?”

Blaine doesn’t answer, not trusting himself to speak, but he pushes back, angling his ass higher with what little energy he has left, feeling the unmistakable pressure of the tentacle at his hole. He doesn’t know if he can take that, being stretched that wide even if the tentacle isn’t as thick as a cock, but the hot, twisting ache inside him wants it anyway.

“Breathe,” Kurt tells him in a soft, controlled voice, rubbing his hands over Blaine’s hips, and Blaine tries to focus on that instead of the way it feels as the tip of the tentacle slips in next to Kurt’s cock, slick and eager, pressing until it has a few inches inside and Blaine is gritting his teeth at the stretch.

“Fuck,” Blaine hisses, cheek pressed against the mattress, his knees sliding farther apart as the tentacle starts to move while Kurt thrusts. It’s constant pressure directly over his prostate and Blaine feels dizzy with how overwhelming it is, his cock jerking underneath him. “Ohh, oh  _fuck_.”

There are tentacles dragging over his skin again, the back of his neck and his shoulders and his stomach, and Blaine feels the hazy pleasure coming back, flooding his senses until the stretch of being fucked so open is just another thing making his cock throb, aching with the building need to come.

“I– Kurt, ’m close,” Blaine gasps, and Kurt fucks him harder, nails digging into his skin as his hips slap forward.

“Let go, Blaine,” Kurt tells him, and Blaine cries out wordlessly and  _does_ , just like that. He feels the hot coil of tension break, feels his body seize up around the cock and tentacle in his ass, clenching until Kurt groans and there’s a sudden rush inside, hot and fluid, Kurt’s  _come_. And god, there’s so much of it.

Blaine can’t stop the way he’s shaking, the pleasure that keeps pulsing through his body, and it’s not until Kurt’s leaning over his back and reaching underneath him that Blaine realizes his cock is spent, and he’s coming dry now, over and over.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks, voice soft and far away, and Blaine lets his eyes slip shut for just a second to rest.  
  


-  
  


“You’re alive,” Kurt says the next time Blaine blinks his eyes back open, reaching up to run a shaky hand through his hair only to find that Kurt is already petting him, long fingers stroking through Blaine’s curls. “I was hoping you weren’t comatose. It would have been difficult explaining the situation leading to that to your team.”

“I– what?” Blaine asks, voice gravelly. He tries to sit up, but Kurt shushes him, and Blaine realizes he’s lying against Kurt, his head cradled in the alien’s lap. It’s sort of nice, despite the fact Blaine is still not sure how he got there.

“I don’t think your body is as well-equipped for multiple orgasms as I had hoped,” Kurt says with a small smile. “You’ve been out for fifteen minutes.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine says as it finally comes back to him, and he covers his face with his hand, feeling a twinge between his legs when he tries to sit up. “I can’t believe I–”

“Oh, don’t worry, I found it quite flattering,” Kurt says with a wave of his hand. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Blaine gives Kurt a shaky smile, finally managing to sit up. “Sore.” He smacks his lips. “And thirsty. But I’m good.” He swings his legs off the bed, planting his feet on the floor, but as soon as he tries to stand he wobbles, his legs giving out underneath him. Thankfully Kurt is right there, and no less than two tentacles are wrapping around Blaine’s waist and keeping him upright, guiding him back down to the bed.

“Well this is embarrassing,” Blaine mumbles, but Kurt just laughs, leaning in to kiss the tip of Blaine’s nose. It’s a surprisingly tender gesture, making Blaine’s chest go warm, and he looks down at his lap instead of meeting Kurt’s eyes. “I guess I should just… take it easy for a few minutes.”

“Rest, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt says sweetly, sliding off the bed like he didn’t just spend an hour pounding Blaine into it, all long-limbed grace as his tentacles shrink and tuck in at his sides. Blaine stares at the way his ass shifts when he walks, blushing when Kurt turns back around. “It’s customary that I’m supposed to provide a meal and drink for you now, isn’t it?”

“Usually, ah– usually that’s before the mind-blowing sex,” Blaine says, only doing a slightly better job at not staring, since his eyes are now fixated at the dimples of Kurt’s lower back.

“Hmm.” Kurt turns around again, giving Blaine a slow, pleased smile, showing just a hint of short, neat teeth. If Blaine were a lesser person, he would totally pump his fist in the air at having scored such a hot alien hook-up. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with shaking things up a bit, is there?”

“No,” Blaine says, smiling back. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://slightestwind.tumblr.com/post/35381748416)!


End file.
